


“Are you going to fuck my demon hole?”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bruising, Daddy Kink, Demon Hinata Shouyou, Feminization, Hickeys, Holy Water, I’m going hell, KageHina - Freeform, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Priest Kageyama Tobio, Priest Kink, Save Me, Son of Satan, Spanking, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, help me, holy water is used to sexually punish, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Yeah, this is definitely making me go hell. ✌️✌️✌️✌️Demon Hinata gets fucked by Priest Kageyama.Priest Kageyama is a new kink for me and will definitely be for you.If you want holy water just ask Daddy Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 19
Kudos: 469





	“Are you going to fuck my demon hole?”

It was a cold evening, the city still busy as always but without the noise the city wouldn’t be at ease. Finishing up his last prayer of the evening, Kageyama hears a loud bang come from the back room. Hesitantly, he gets up from his kneeling position, he looks around suspicious, only priests are allowed in the back. Why would such a noise come from there? All the priests are at home, only Kageyama is allowed to maintain the church at night. Nervously he grabs his exorcist book, it is rare a demon can enter a church but not completely impossible. 

Opening the red, large doors he is met with a horned, tailed, ginger demon.  
“Hello Daddy Kageyama.” The demon teases, Kageyama cringes at the misuse of the word.  
“You will need to leave or I will have to exorcise you.” Kageyama dismisses the demon’s flirting, not bothered.  
“Why do you have to be so mean to me? I’m not here to hurt you, Daddy Kageyama.” Hinata pouts, he hops off the table and strolls over to the expressionless Father. “I missed you.” The ginger deepens his pout but his eyes hold a seductive glint.  
“I’m not in the mood for this, get out or you will be exorcised.” The raven pushes the short demon away from him. “Unless you want to be punished.” Hinata gazes at him confused, where did the sudden enthusiasm come from.  
“What would you do, Daddy Kageyama?” Shouyo repeats the nickname again, the priest cringes again, not used to such vulgar language. “How would Satan feel if you punished his loving son?” The ginger licks his lips, bending over the centre table, arching his arse up to present it to the holy man.  
“I’m only doing the Lord's work, you need to repent. You need salvation. Lust has consumed you.” Kageyama dips his left hand into the holy water, allowing it to soak his hand. 

The room is quiet, only drips of the holy water hitting the floor can be heard, Hinata stays quiet awaiting his punishment. With his right hand he pulls down the ginger’s pants along with his boxers. Without hesitation or warning, he brings his left hand down to the demons arse. The holy water, sinking into his skin leaving a large burn mark of his hand.  
“Fuck-ahhh Shit oh my God!” The demon moans, the feel of the holy water making his body feel vulnerable and weak.  
“Blasphemy!” Kageyama shouts, hitting the ginger again, this time on his other cheek, making a symmetrical print on the other side. The priest smiles at the burning skin. Purposely he rubs his left hand over the two globes, sinking more of the water into the skin.  
“Fuc-ah Nghh shit Daddy Kageyama!” Hinata cries, finding so much pleasure in the man’s torture.  
“Don’t use such vulgar Language in the house of the Lord.” The Father whispers in his ear, licking the shell of the ear with the tip of his tongue.  
“Nghhh sorry Daddy Kageyama!” The demon apologies, gripping on the edges of the table, trying to suppress his moans. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he doesn’t want to show the Father that he had such an effect on him. 

“Are you going to fuck my demon hole?” The spawn of Satan questions, spreading his drenched hole to the priest.  
“Disgraceful, lewd, unholy creature.” Tobio spits, his fingers rubbing the soaking hole. “You’re wet from getting your arse spanked? How are you the Prince of Hell? There must be a mistake, you’re weak and pitiful.” The priest adds two fingers unfit the demon’s arse, spreading them wide into his arse, thrusting them in and out. Feeling the wet, soft insides clench around his slender finger. “Your hole is just to be used, I bet other demons like to have a go. Who can make the Spawn cum the most?” The Father continues to whisper lewd things to the demon, Hinata nods his head. “Oh they do. You don’t care how you are fucked, you just want this revolting hole to be filled…” Kageyama shoves another two fingers into him. “Like this.” First he struggles to thrust his fingers in and out of the ginger demon.  
“Nghh yes Daddy Kageyama. I love my arse to be fill-ahh not there! Ahh Nghh fuck!” Hinata screams, Kageyama’s fingers found his sweet spot, thrusting his four fingers in and out of him, hitting the spot multiple times. Not giving the creature a chance to breathe.  
“What did I say about your vulgar language?!” The Father questions in an anguished tone, drenching his left hand again in holy water, bringing his hand up the demon's top.

The little droplets of the water hitting his skin made him cry out. His drenched fingers, grip one of his sensitive, swollen nipples. Twisting it and dipping it in, he cries and squirms away from his touch, the pleasure too unbearable. His nipples are sensitive and abused for such actions.  
“Nghh stop Daddy Kageyama! My nipples are too- Nghh sensitive- ahh Daddy Kageyama!” Shouyo moans, squeezing his legs together and clenching down tightly on the Father’s fingers.  
“How many demons have played with your nipples? How much of a whore are you?” His fingers don’t stop torturing the demon, continuing to stretch his arse and definitely not stopping his fingers from playing with his nipples.  
“Nghh Daddy Kageyama-ahh Nghh!” Hinata lets out a fit of moans, cumming all over the floor beneath him and the tablecloth. “Nghh Daddy Kageyama don’t stop-ahh put your cock in me-Daddy Kageyama!” The ginger pants, the overstimulating sensation licking in. His body feels so sensitive to the smallest touches of the man. 

“Turn over.” The Father demands, stepping away from the sinful creature to grab his stole (the scarf ting priest wear). Hinata climbs onto the table, resting his back on the soft, cotton. Spreading his legs, ready for his raven priest. “Take off your top. I don’t need to tell you such things.” Tobio shakes his head in disappointment, the demon is quick to reply to his demons. Exposing his chest, his nipples are more swollen than he imagined.  
“You’re nipples have become so lewd. You must love getting your nipples sucked on.” Kageyama mutters, touching the demon’s chest, squeezing his pecs. Giving them light squeezes, admiring how feminine his chest is. “You got lovely tits, Prince of Hell. You’ve gotten fucked so many times, you are turning into a woman.” The raven chuckles, bringing his lips to one of his nipples. Sucking on it delicately, before he bites around the nipple, tugging at it with his teeth.  
“Nghhh suck my tits Daddy Kageyama!” The filthy demon moans, wrapping his legs around the priest’s waist. Pulling his closer, he lets out a devilish laugh as he feels the man’s hard on against his drenching hole.  
Teasingly, he grinds his hips downward  
“My cunt is waiting for Daddy Kageyama! Nghh I know you wan-ahh my cunt-Nghh I can fee-how hard you are!” The demon tries to be seductive and more daring, but he can't even articulate his words properly. The priest chuckles at his pathetic attempt to make him hot and bothered. 

Before he furthers the torment, he grabs his stole. Wrapping it tightly around the demon’s eyes.  
“Nghh ahhh what are you doing, Daddy Kageyama?” Hinata moans, arching his back from the incredible pleasure.  
“I knew demon’s had weak tails, do you like this?” Having his eyes covered, the sensitivity in his tail increases, his body squirming and thighs spasming from the new abundance of pleasure, his cock leaked out so much. “Ahhhh Nghh yes yes Daddy Kageyama!” He chants, Kageyama’s tip stretches him open. Entering him at a slow pace, he enjoys seeing the expressions on the demon’s lower face make. His mouth drooling at the quantity of pleasure, his body not knowing how to react. Bucking, arching and squirming.  
“You are so sinful.” Kageyama grunts, shoving his whole cock inside the Spawn of Satan, moaning faintly as he feels the walls around his cock clench around him, pleading him not to leave. Thrusting in and out of him, Hinata’s grips into the priest’s clothes, wishing they weren't there so he can scratch and touch his muscles. His legs wrap tighter around his waist, not wanting the raven to leave until he cums deeply inside the Prince of Hell.  
“Daddy Kageyama you’re so big- ahh yes Nghh!” He continues to moan, the simulations overbearing. Losing his sight gives the priest full advantage of his body, he doesn't know where the next hickey will be placed, or when his nipples will be tortured or when he will give him another bruising spank. 

Each thrust got more punishable than the last, each one hitting his certain spot making him cry. Tears run down his face, Kageyama’s hips bruising his arse from the harsh thrusts. His lustful hole continuously clenching around him, his veins making an imprint on his walls. His precum mixing with his natural lubricant, the sound of them clashing together echoed in the room. The sound of squelching, panting and begging for the demon bounced off the walls. His body arched feeling the man’s giant hand smack around his body, the feeling of holy water painting his skin, burning him but his demon instincts found it so pleasurable. The tough tugs on his tail sending vibrations of pleasure to his leaking small cock, the soft kiss in his horns making him melt. 

“I-I’m going to cum Daddy Kageyama!” Hinata cums all over his chest, clenching his hole tightly around the man’s cock. Kageyama licks the cum off the demon’s chest, capturing one of his nipples in his mouth. Moaning around it as he shoots his seed deep inside him, painting all of his inside.  
“Fuck.” He pants, falling limp on the demon boy. The Spawn wraps his arms around the Father, both lay exhausted. 

“You can leave now.” Kageyama coldly commands, getting his composure back, standing up and unwrapping the demon. “I gave you what you wanted, so you can leave now.” The raven speaks coldly, more evil than most demons.  
“Why are you so mean? I don’t even do anything!” The ginger remarks, getting ready. “I’m not like other demons.”  
“Go before I exorcise you, I bet you Daddy wouldn’t like to see his precious son covered in hickeys and cum dripping from his hole. Would he?” Hinata rolls his eyes, and opens the sacred room’s doors.  
“Till next time Daddy Kageyama.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned so hard rn 
> 
> Btw I’ve almost got a 1000 kudos altogether and I’m really grateful for the support.  
> I’ve got over 34000 reads altogether and I’m just glad people actually like my writing! 
> 
> I’m going to also be focusing on ships that are underrated like nishinoya x Asahi, Lev x Yaku, Ushijima x Tendou. I feel like daisuga is underrated, so I will be writing smut for those too! 
> 
> If you have any other ships you want me to write about I will!


End file.
